Emily's Song
by holyjesusbanana
Summary: Emily and Jayden have known each other all their lives and are the best of friends. Their parents always believed that they would fall in love but what if they really do? Mary's Song (Oh My My My) By: Taylor Swift


After the Great Battle all the rangers went their separate ways. The red ranger went to live with his son, Jayden and his mentor, Ji. The pink ranger went off across the country and ended up having a baby girl. The green ranger went to live in Chicago with some relatives and the blue ranger went to Florida and got married. However the yellow ranger and her husband didn't have anywhere to go so the red ranger told them that they could stay at the Shiba house. After living there for a year or two all the rangers got together for Christmas and the yellow ranger and her husband announced that they were going to have a baby. Everyone was so happy for them and in a few months they had a baby girl. As the new mother sat with her baby by herself the little boy, Jayden, peeked his head around the corner. The mother saw him.

"Jayden, come here," The mother smiled at him and gestured to come sit next to her.

The little four year old walked over at sat next to the mother on the bed and stared at the baby.

"This Emily," The mother told him as the baby slept. "Can you promise me something?" She asked.

The little boy nodded.

"I want you to promise me that you'll always take care of her, okay?" She asked.

The boy nodded and the mother passed him the baby and put her in his lap. Jayden smiled and sat with Emily all day until she had to go to bed and vowed that he would always take care of her.

Seven Years Later

Emily's POV

"Hey Emily want to go outside?" The nine year old, Jayden asked.

"Sure," The girl smiled at her best friend. They ran outside to the backyard where their parents were grilling hamburgers. Jayden ran ahead her and Emily picked up a soccer ball and threw it at his back. It hit him and he turned around and chased after her.

The parents laughed as they watched the two children run around the backyard tree.

"Watch in a couple years they'll fall in love," Jayden's father laughed with Emily's father while the two mothers looked at each other and sighed while rolling their eyes.

"Oh my."

After running for a bit Jayden finally tackled Emily to the ground.

"You're gonna pay," He laughed.

"What you gonna do?" Emily asked.

"I could beat you up," He suggested.

"No you wouldn't."

"I'm bigger than you of course I could," He said getting off of the girl.

"I dare you to kiss me," Emily laughed as they lay out on the front lawn. Jayden leaned over and she got up quickly and ran away from him.

12 Years Later

Jayden and Emily had just finished their training and Jayden kissed her on the cheek as she left to get ready for dinner. Emily smiled to herself and took at shower, sweaty from their ranger training. After she put on a pretty patterned yellow dress. She put on white flats and pulled her hair in a ponytail and walked out the backdoor where their family had set up dinner and Jayden was playing catch with his Dad. He threw it back and went over to talk with Emily. Jayden's dad walked over to Emily's dad.

"I never thought it would really happen," He laughed.

Their mothers smiled and rolled their eyes.

After the families ate dinner and everyone went to bed Jayden and Emily snuck outside to Jayden's truck and drove down to creek near the house and sat in the bed in the truck and sat and fell asleep watching the stars.

Emily ran away from Jayden running up the steps of the house while yelling at him. As they had their very first fight.

"Emily, please," Jayden said grabbing her wrist before she got through the door.

"Jayden, just go away, I don't want to talk to you," She said facing away from him.

"Please," He pleaded.

Emily ripped her arm from him and ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door in his face instead of kissing goodnight. Jayden sat down on the floor outside her door and waited all night till morning.

Eight Years Later

Jayden lead Emily to their favorite place in town, the cupcake shop, where they had gone so many times with their ranger friends, but now they were all gone off starting their own families. When the two got to the cupcake shop, Jayden stopped outside taking both Emily's hands in his own.

"Jayden, what are you doing?" Emily asked curiously.

Jayden went down on one knee and Emily gasped covering her mouth as he pulled out a little velvet box out of his shirt pocket.

"Emily, we've been friends for many years and I hope we can be for many more, would you do the honor of marrying me?"

By then Emily had tears streaming down her face and nodded yes as she Jayden held out his hand and she put hers in his and he slipped on beautiful ring.

A Few Months Later

Emily waited as she got ready to walk down the aisle at her wedding. Mia walked out ahead of her and got to the altar standing near her other three friends, Mike, Kevin and Antonio. She stepped through the doors and started walking towards the altar as everyone in town surrounded her in the pews and she spotted out their mothers crying in the crowd and where Jayden was waiting for her. He smiled at her and did almost through the whole mass.

"I do," Jayden said to her.

"And do you Emily take Jayden Shiba to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Emily smiled and said 'I do.'

"You may kiss the bride."

Jayden swept Emily off her feet and kissed her. They smiled as they walked back down the aisle and shared a kiss before starting their new life together.

Ten Years Later

"Be careful Lillian, Henry is bigger than you!" Emily called to her two year old that was chasing their six year old. Jayden came out on the porch of the Shiba house and sat next to Emily who was rocking their two month year old boy, Jason. Emily smiled at Jayden as they sat together on the porch and watched their kids.

Fifty-Three Years Later

Jayden who was eighty-nine and Emily who was eighty-seven sat out on the porch of the Shiba house that was empty and looked at the stars. All their children had moved out a long time ago but still visited them. Emily looked at Jayden and they smiled at each other. She looked at him like the stars that shined in the sky.


End file.
